


Aaron Burr, sir?

by littlepieceofshit



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepieceofshit/pseuds/littlepieceofshit
Summary: Alexander moves to America to go to college, and at first he has a bit of trouble with their school system and RIDICULOUSLY expensive housing. Luckily, other students point him to a well-known student, and the founder's son, Aaron Burr, who might be of assistance to Alex...





	1. Chapter 1

"WELL FUCK YOU TOO!"

Alexander was having an off day. His first day in America, and he doesn't even have a bed for the night. He had been accepted into a new college with a full-ride scholarship, but that might be where his luck ends. He went to go see the bursar and well, you see what note that ended on.  
He goes to the college's cafeteria for lunch, and bluntly sits down at the first table he finds. Unfortunately, the table was already being used by people Alex has never even met before.

"Umm, hello?" A girl says to Alex as he turns his head in response. "Are you lost? Do you need some help?" 

"Actually, yes. I need help getting my dorm set up, and the bursars being unreasonable. Where can I go to talk to someone higher up?"

"Well, er, the dean is out today, but you could talk to Burr." The girl continues as her friends keep eating, leaving her to deal with Alex.

"I already talked to the bursar."

" What? No, I mean Aaron Burr. He's a student just like us, but he's the founder's son. He could probably help you."

"Well, where can I find him?"

"I don't know actually... OH, he's right over there! He looks like he's walking into town, you better hurry if you want to..." As she turned to look at Alex, his seat was empty, and he was speed walking straight towards Burr.

"... Catch up. Huh." She finishes as a boy at her table eats Alex's abandoned cookie.


	2. Two pints of Sam Adams... ok, a lot more than that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are made when Alex and Aaron get a little tipsy...

Since the hallway was empty except for one man, Alexander was pretty sure he found Aaron. He speed walked over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. “Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?” and he wasn’t prepared. When the man turned around to respond, he was stunned. This man had to be one of the plainest people he’s ever seen, yet his eyes seemed to sparkle with intelligence. But he snapped out of his trance the moment he realized their meeting was for practical matters. He needed help desperately, and this man could provide it. He wasn’t here to flirt, he was here to find a temporary home for his time at the college, without having to sell a limb or two. “That depends, who’s asking?” the man responded. “O-oh well sure, sir, my name is Alexander Hamilton I’m at your service sir, I h-have been, looking f-for you…” Aaron had a smirk on his face as he teased Alex playfully. “I’m getting nervous.” “Sir…” Alex told Aaron everything that happened today. From punching the bursar to looking for him, and everything inbetween. As he rambled, Aaron listened carefully, analysing Alex’s every move. Out of the blue, Aaron cut Alex off to invite him out for a drink, and Alex heartily accepted.

Aaron and Alex walked to the street where Aaron called a taxi, and the two men climbed in. Their driver was a young girl with long, curly brown hair and a canary yellow sundress. “So where are we headed, gentlemen?” she chirped. “Take us to the nearest pub, Peggy!” Peggy paused “Hey, I’ve never seen you before, is this your first time in New York?” she started driving. “Yes, actually. I’m from the Caribbean, I just moved here today.” “That’s swell!” She said happily… then she stage whispered to Aaron, who was literally a seat away from Alexander “Keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t get robbed, will ya? Oh, we’re here!”

The two men got out of the taxi, and while Alex was grabbing his bag, Aaron whispered to Peggy, “Don’t get him paranoid!” while the girl just giggled and rolled her window up.  
In the pub, Aaron watched Alex closely. He kept talking and talking, with no end of his ramble in sight, and he looked so serious. Aaron had no idea what he was talking about at the moment, having lost track and finding watching him to be far more amusing. The man seemed to be at a constant speed of 200 mph, and Aaron decided he was going to change that, even if only for the evening. He finally found an empty booth for the two of them, with the pub being so full. “Alexander, sit. I want to offer you some advice.” Alex instantly perked up and sat himself down, quiet and attentive. Before sitting down himself, Aaron put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Talk less.” he smirked. Alex’s nose scrunched a little. “What?” Aaron took his hand of the sitting man’s shoulder and sat in his own seat, eyes closed, and folded his hands under his chin. “Smile more.” he continued, flashing his teeth at Alex, who laughed nervously. “Don’t let them   
know what you’re against or what you’re for.” Aaron saw Alex’s mouth open to speak, but he was cut off when the waitress came to take their order. When she left, Alex looked at Burr confused. “You can’t be serious. How would you get your point across to anyone?” Aaron responded cooly. “Maybe you aren’t supposed to get a point across. At least not all the time. Analysing is a very powerful tool Alexander. More than you think.” The waitress brought two mugs of Sam Adams and a plate of nachos. Alex stuffed his face. “I mean I guess, but…” he stopped talking and swallowed. “Maybe instead, you should find a balance. Not completely 50/50, but, a bit of each, ya know?” Aaron took a swig of his beer. “I suppose you’re right. Though still, loosen up a bit. Try some of your beer. I think you’ll like it.”  
Before Alex could comply, a young man in a ponytail hobbled up to the duo. “What’re you two doing?? Everybody’s by the pool table watching the game! C’mon, lez go!!” The man pulled   
Aaron out of his seat and started dragging him to the pool table. “Hey! Who the hell do you think-” but the man twirled Aaron around, mumbling something about baguettes and clothing. Alex chased after them. “Excuse me, sir, I don’t think you know us, maybe you’re looking for someone else?” The man stopped twirling Aaron and looked at the two confused men. “Oh, hah! Sorry, you’re right! I owe you two a round. What were you drinking? Sam Adams? I love Sam Adams! Ay yo miss! A double of my sammy, will ya? By the way, the name’s John. I best be off. Byeeee~” As John scampered away to a different table.

“What a weird fellow!” Alexander commented as they made their way back to the table. “But hey, we got free drinks!” Aaron smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The men lost count of their drinks long ago. The pub was closing, and Alexander still had no place to sleep, not that it concerned him at the moment. When the two hobbled outside, Peggy was waiting for them in her taxi. “I know where Aaron lives, but what about you Alex? Where do I drop you off?” Alex’s face turned to one of pure horror before Aaron put his hand up. “He doesn’t have a place yet, he’s gonna crash with me tonight.” Alex smiled gratefully. “Alright, but this car does not move ‘till both of you are buckled up!” She teased. Alex saluted Peggy. “Yes mister ma’am sir!” and Aaron followed suite.

The car ride to Aaron’s apartment was filled with Alex’s slurred jokes and Aaron’s smile. The trio had a lot to talk about, especially since Burr was all loosened up. “Hey Peggy, how did you and Aaron meet?” Peggy burst out laughing as Burr tried to hide his face in his shirt. “That was awhile ago, huh? Well, me and my older sisters were walking around downtown when mister Burr here decided to hit on my sis Angelica. It went downhill real quick and she slapped him so hard he fell over. I brought him some ice and we started talking and hanging out. But the look on your face I swear…” Peggy’s laughter grew as Alex looked smugly towards Burr. “Not too reliable with the ladies now are we Aaron?” All Aaron could do was bat Alex away as his face got redder by the second. “Aww, we’re here. This was fun though. We should all go out for some drinks sometime. Alright, outta my car!” The boys cheered drunkenly. “Outta the car, Alexander.” Alex’s head tilted to the side. “Lemme get my bag.”  
The two stumbled into the apartment, where they sat on the couch and rested for a bit. “Wh-why so-so quiet Aaron? We’ve been talking all night.” Burr glanced over. “I usually don’t talk too much Alexander. I had enough social interaction tonight to last me all year.” He kicked off his shoes and stretched. ”Do you like hot chocolate?” Alex nodded as Burr stood up and went to the kitchen. “So, you really don’t have a dorm or anything?” Alex shook his head. “Everything’s too damn expensive, and I don’t really have any friends to share any bills with.” Aaron almost dropped their mugs. “I just got a great idea!” Alexander walked over and helped Burr walk over to his couch. “I’ll email the bursar, and tell him you’re gonna live with me! It’ll be great, you’re a smart guy, and I haven’t been annoyed by you all day! I’ll make it official with the school, and you get to keep your scholarship!” Alex jumped off the couch and almost fell over.   
“BUrr, you’RE a gENious!” The two men slapped each other on the back heartily before sitting down from the force. 

“...and, send! This is great! I dunno where you’re gonna sleep though…” ALex shook his head and laughed. “With all due respect, Mr.Burr, I could pass out in the sink right about now. I’ll take the couch.” 

 

“I’ll see you in the morning Alexander!”

 

“I’ll see you in the morning Aaron!”


	3. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr and Hamilton discover their predicament, and decide that hey, maybe it won't be too bad.

Alexander woke up with a splitting headache and a craving for burritos. As he sat up he found himself on a couch in a room he didn’t recognize, and remembered last night’s events. He stood from the couch to find Burr when he realized he had no idea where Burr’s room was, or even if he was home. Praying for the best, he went to find his new friend. Wait, friend?

The young man smiled with giddiness. Holy shit, he had a friend! He just arrived in America, and he already had a companion! A buddy! He had never had anyone to confide with, and the thought of growing closer with Burr excited him. Someone to talk about your day, get coffee with, complain about that one person you hate, what you did or talked about didn’t matter! As long as you had someone to be by your side.

The house was simple, but had two floors, and Alexander chose to go upstairs to begin his search. The top floor had a cozy living room that flowed into the dining room, which flowed into the kitchen. Beside this area was a long hallway with many rooms. He started to wonder if Burr lived with other people, and the thought made him irritated. He knocked on the first door and called for Aaron. Nothing. He knocked on the second. No rustling, no noise. He was knocking on the third when Aaron came through a door further down the hall.

“What? Oh! Alexander, it’s just you. I was so confused. Did you need something?” Oh no. What was he here for? Alex had gotten so caught up with the fact he had a friend that he instantly went to go find him without checking the time or having reason. Oh god, what was the time? “Oh, uh, no. I just woke up and I didn’t really know what to do with myself. Is it too early? Do you want me to leave? Do you want me to wait? I could-” Aaron smirked. “Actually Alexander, I think we need to talk. Come join me downstairs, you need food if you have as bad of a hangover as I do.” Alexander gulped and laughed awkwardly as he followed him downstairs.

“Do you prefer coffee or tea?” Burr questioned, looking back at the man behind him, who was currently scowling. “Coffee, definitely” Alexander caught himself, “unless, of course, it’s too much of a bother.” He blushed as Aaron laughed heartily. “No, no. Not at all. Would you like to help me cook, or do you want to sit and relax for a bit?” Before Alex could respond that he wasn’t much of a cook, his brain started whirling with voices. Bonding, Bonding! They said. If he likes to cook, go cook with him! And he found himself giving in, nodding sheepishly to Burr.

Alexander watched Burr move swiftly throughout the kitchen as if he were water running over stone. His moves were quick, graceful, and purposeful, as though he refrained from making a choice too hastily. The counter started to fill with ingredients and spices. “Oh, I forgot to ask. Alexander, do you like-” The rest of his words trailed off while Alex stared at Burr, his crush on the man bubbling up and overflowing his senses. “Really Hamilton, you just have to fall in love with the first man you meet, don’t you?” he scolded himself, and almost choked on Aaron’s stare. “Alexander, are you alright?” His face flushed. “Yeah, I’m fine.” “You are, are you? Then you should know the answer to my question, yes? So do you like what we’re making?” “Yes, yes, I’ve just never made it before.” Aaron led Alex to the stove. “Don’t worry, I’ll be in charge for now. Now, turn the heat to medium…”  
Aaron was a great instructor. He led Alexander through every step, never scolding him when he couldn’t do something simple right. Half an hour later, the two had chicken omelets with hash browns and coffee laid neatly on the table. They sat and began to eat. Alexander’s eyes went wide. “These are really good! We made these so well!” “No, you made them so well.” Alex  
looked up at Burr, mouth full. “What?” Burr took a sip of his coffee and stated “You did all the work, I just told you what to do.” The younger man found his face growing hot. “I’ve never really cooked, this is my first time really…” Aaron pointed at him with his fork. “You did a lot better than I thought you would. I’ll help you get more used to cooking, so just enjoy your work for now.” They ate for a minute in silence before Alex asked “Wait, you’ll help me?” Burr nodded. “Assuming we’ll be living with each other for the next year, I’m going to have to.” Alex almost choked on his omelette as Burr sipped at his coffee. “Wait, what? What??” Aaron gently placed his mug down and cleared his throat. “Alexander, let me tell you something. Every morning I wake up and the first thing I do is check my email. Well, this morning I found a series of emails to the bursar and staff of our school and apparently when we got home last night, we were still very much drunk and got the idea of arranging the school to not assign you to a dorm, as you would be living with me. All arrangements concerning the school are finalized September 21st at 8:00 am.” “And right now it’s…?” “September 21st 11:00 am.” Aaron watched the color drain from Alexander’s face.

“Alexander.”

“Yes?”

“I’d be happy to have you here.”

Burr explained that he had been living on his own for some time, and he was starting to get lonely in his house. “Now, what did you bring with you when you came to America?” “I brought some clothes.” Burr paused, looking at his new roommate with disbelief. “That’s all you brought? Some clothes? Wait, did you only bring that tiny bag with you?” Alexander nodded along to Burr’s series of questions. “Is that a problem? Should I have brought more?” “Well, if you’re going to live here for the rest of your life, yes! Oh, that’s right, you were very poor back home. Tell you what, let’s make a plan for the rest of the day. I’ll have you pick out a room, you can take a shower, and we can go to the local mall.” Burr saw the worried look on his friends face. “Don’t worry, I’ll pay for everything. We’ll get you some new furniture, some paintings, a phone, some new clothes, everything you’ll need to get in the swing of things.”

Alexander felt his head spinning. Yes he could afford a house on his own, but he can’t possibly afford to buy all of that! Especially on a whim.  
Burr seemed to read his mind. “I’ve lived alone with a good job for years, I haven’t exactly had anything or anyone to pay for. Everything will be fine, unless, you’re just not feeling up to it? I know you just woke up a while ago and this is all very sudden. You wanna just take the day off?” Alexander quietly said no, and that he just needed a minute to process everything. “Actually, Aaron? Could we, umm, watch TV? I’ve never had the chance, and I heard TV in  
America was really funny.” Aaron smiled softly at his request and didn’t say another word as he sat with Alex, putting on his favorite show for the man beside him to watch.

After watching TV for an hour, Alexander was back to his usual hyper self while Burr was quiet and content. Alexander suggested that they go shopping, and Burr started putting on his shoes.


	4. Ayyyyy they're at the mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to the mall. I'm so bad at summaries I'm so sorry.

 Aaron wasn’t used to enjoying people in general. Adoring someone was hitting him hard. But whenever he looked at Alexander, his heart sped and he felt fuzzy. He always thought that if he ever fell for someone, they would be similar to him, but Alexander was the complete opposite. Hearing him speak was like the equivalent of watching a chicken run with it’s head cut off, and yet when you took the time to listen to his words, you saw a man who could create universes and realities on a whim. And yet he could be so, so analytical. As soon as Alexander saw that Aaron was tired of his spiel, he would quiet down and enjoy the silence with him. He could be so considerate, and yet be himself, a skill which Aaron envied. There were times where women would talk to Alexander, and Aaron would feel suffocating sorrow.   
 Alexander had his flaws, and yet Aaron found himself having no problem with them. The man had him in a corner he couldn’t escape. And worse yet, Aaron was having a hard time keeping it to himself. Aaron never made a decision without proper care and consideration and never doubted it once he made it. For the first time, Aaron made a big decision on the fly, concerning himself with another person and commitment, something he hadn’t done since Theodosia.  
 Aaron snapped his head up at the sound of Alexander calling him to a small pastry shop in the mall, and he relaxed, smiling. “Alexander no cinnamon rolls! You’ll have sticky fingers when you try on clothes.” he called back to the caribbean, who whined in protest.   
 God, what was he thinking? Aaron almost smacked his forehead. He’d known the man for less than a full day and he already convinced himself that he had fallen in love. The loss of Theodosia was something he couldn’t keep ignoring. Even walking down the street could be painful without her by his side. She had brought warmth and affection into his life, something he had never really known before. She had to be the reason he was feeling this way. Alexander seemed to be a good man, but there was no way he could bring up emotions that had taken him his whole life to feel. Theo was the reason he breathed. He wanted to move on, he really did, but Theo had been his main priority in life for what felt like decades, and Aaron was a very fragile man. Then again, he always had been. Careful, calm, collected were the three C’s of his life and personality, and they had never deviated until Theo.  
 Something about Alexander must remind him of her. Maybe if he found out what it was, he wouldn’t feel the way he did. He might never get Theo back, the divorce was hard on them, and trying to mend their relationship could end in disaster. Finding someone new would help him move on, and he did like Alexander, he just didn’t to pick a partner because they were an imitation of his ex-wife.  
 The heartache was unbearable, and the wound was fresh. He and Theodosia had met as at a party their parents were invited to. At first they didn’t think much of each other, but as they talked they fell. At the time Aaron was just a Sophomore while Theodosia was a senior, but Aaron didn’t care a bit. He spoiled her as often as he could, taking her out on dates and inviting her over just so they could cuddle and talk. When Theo graduated, their age differences finally started to take meaning.   
 Theo was out of high school, and her parents were pressuring her to go to college in another state to stay with her aunt. Aaron didn’t know what to do. Graduation still out of sight, Theo’s hands clenching more and more each day, he feared separation. But Theodosia stalled. She took offer to join the military, and Aaron learned that Theodosia really did reciprocate his feelings. For a while he had been afraid that Theo would leave him and go to college, where she would find a man smarter, better looking, and who could, satisfy her, as he was too afraid to.  
 Theodosia told her parents that she wanted the experience and discipline to help her throughout her life, and they accepted. She assured Aaron that she would only be joining for the two years it took him to graduate, and the money she got from her service would help them to start their life without relying on his fortune. High school dragged on, and finally he graduated. Theo came home, Aaron was done with school, and their life began. They had been married happily for four years. Those times were over, and it was time to start fresh. In a way, he was just like Alexander. Neither of them really knew how to begin with the rest of their lives.  
 Aaron smiled as he led Alex to his favorite clothing store, somewhat expensive, but the store had the best tailor in New york.   
 “How are you folks today? Oh, Aaron! I didn’t expect to see you back so soon. Who’s this with you?” Alexander walked up and introduced himself to the tailor, explaining he was from the Caribbean and didn’t know much about the local fashion, to which the tailor replied that he could tell from his clothes. As he measured Alex, Aaron told him about what he was looking for in the clothes he was going to buy, and how he wanted them to fit. “Umm, Mr.Burr, the college holds classes starting Monday, right? What do I wear to them?” Before Aaron could respond, the tailor whispered something into his ear, and they nodded at each other, before Burr whispered something back. “Well, mostly you go for casual, and some go comfortable. So more jeans, less sweatpants. More T-shirts, less tuxedo. You’ll get used to the fashion the more time you spend here. And don’t call me Mr.Burr just because we’re in public. Hercules, come here for a second.”  
 The trio spent about two hours finding the right clothes for Alexander, and trying to find enough to sustain him, but not too much that he’d be overwhelmed. Leaving the store, bags in hand, Alexander commented that he really liked the tailor. “He was really nice, could we invite him out for drinks sometime? And I really liked his pants, but I can’t remember if I got a pair…” Aaron just laughed, saying that they might want to wait a little while before inviting people out, considering what happened the first time. Alexander smiled sheepishly.  
 The next few stores blurred by, and Alexander had everything he needed to have a proper life in the U.S.A. Aaron had no idea what was going to happen next, but he forced a smile and watched his roommate frolic among the trinkets and paintings, before picking up a book and start flipping through the pages frantically as if he were looking for something. Burr watched him, amused, as the thoughts of his heartbreak withered to curiosity in the warm beams of Alexander’s enthusiasm. They bought the book and went home.  
 The music was quiet in Aaron’s car, and the duo was enjoying the peace after a long day. Though he didn’t show it, Aaron was concerned about Alex glancing at him constantly, and he confronted him about it. When the younger man shrugged, he went back to staring at the road before them. “Aaron?” “Yes?” 

“Do you ever miss your wife?”

 Aaron felt his heart sink as he swam in a sea of nausea. “Ex-wife, Alexander.” “Sorry, it’s just, I’m a bit scared. I don’t really know what the customs on romance are in the U.S, especially divorce and marriage, but you’ve been through both. You’re basically leading me by the hand through the whole process, and I feel really clueless. I’d like to get married not long after I graduate, but I have a few questions. First off, if I wanted, could I get married to a man?” Aaron felt his face flush as he felt Alexander stare at him. “Alexander, you are singlehandedly the most stress-inducing person I have ever met.” Before Alex could question him, Aaron pulled over.


End file.
